The Rwby Gamer
by Vinnypaul
Summary: ahh just your typical gamer fanfic just with a self-insert and other things in the story that sounds like good ideas *op character*
1. ch1

Game

"Voice"

'Mind'

* * *

Hi, my name is Vinny, im 87 and the year is 2090, I died recently after my body gave up on me. Now I am just sitting here in the empty white void im just moving in every direction, now I have been doing this for a while now and It is kinda boring not going to lie

"Then why do you wander aimlessly my child" a booming voice inquired

"U-uhhh because I am in a void" I answered

"Yes, you are. Well as you can probably guess, I am god and we are going to go over your life, start to finish" god announced

"Oh uh ok," I said awkwardly

"You were born to a rather poor family that worked in a pizza restaurant, but your mom stayed at home, she neglected you and it was starting to show. You weren't a happy baby so your grandmother took you to here house for the day and for the first time you had a great time this continued for a while, your sister was born and the neglect went downhill until in 4-6 grade you became a class clown, you strived for any form of attention. One day you had enough and ran to the only person who showed love to you: your grandparents, after a few months you started living with them.

This made your life better and with it better results, things went up in life, you had good friends, you were learning Japanese, and even had a girlfriend. You went through college, became an engineer and built technology that improved the world. made loads of money, and built a dream home, but you struggled to achieve this, you did and went thru horrible things, in the end, you were able to look the people who caused that pain in the face without fear, but a smile because they are weak now, nothing to fear, and because of this I gift you a power and a new chance at life in a world that you have always prayed to go too...Remnant" when god finished I looked down

"I can't thank you enough," I said

"Don't worry about it," God said before a box popped up

[Character creation]

It showed me a template of a person with different options for what im going to look like.

I made myself look above average, brown hair and blue eyes. I also gave myself fox ears for the fun of it

[Are you ready to enter the world]

"Yep"

At the moment I have transferred everything went dark but I could hear distorted voices then I was assaulted by light and cold before being wrapped in a blanket and handed to my new mother.

"Isn't he just the cutest little thing you've ever seen?" she asked my new father

"He is cute, the little bugger" my new father responded

I look up at my dad "hello Little Ellis cobalt

[Age 1]

So as it turns out I'm in the menagerie and my family is friends with the belladonnas. Im older than blake by 4 months. I also said my first few words

Mama, papa

[Age 2]

So today I stood up and walked around the house my parents behind me supporting me but I quickly tired and fell into a deep nap

[Age 3]

Ok so a couple of things happened this year, first, my powers fully kicked in so now I can train myself. Second, a screen popped up saying :

Skills from my previous life carry over

Writing(stories you write are 300% better and entrap readers)

Learning a foreign language(learning a language is 100% easier. Decoding a dead language is 200% easier)

History/lore(can easily learn the history of something)

Engineering(machines you build work better and more efficiently, you also know how to build any machine from your previous Life. Can reverse engineer any machine.)

And finally, I met blake and my god she is totally not the same, I mean I knew she wouldn't be the same but she is on yangs level of social.

[Year45]

Well, not much happened except i have been training alittle and by that, i mean working with what mana I have, which is not alot a nice whole 200 mp. I can make a large ball of mana. I have been entered into kindergarten and im acing everything sense by now im mentally really old.

[Age 6]

I woke up this morning per usual and I walked through the house to the kitchen and found my mom making breakfast.

"Hey there kiddo what are you doing up so early on a Saturday"

"Well I thought I might as well get up and do something productive" I responded to mom

"You know sometimes I forget im talking to a 6-year old with how many words you know," my mom said nicely

"Ahh well I just like reading and I pick up on these words, OHH mom I have been writing stories lately and I want opinions''

I handed her a stack of papers and she went through them steadily growing more and more interested in the stories. Once she finished reading all of them she just stared at me.

" Ellis I have to say I am very proud of you, that was REALLY great" she complimented

The conversation ended and we ate breakfast "hey mom where is Dad?" I asked

"Oh he is out with ghira killing grim around the outer city" she responded

" dads a Huntsman"

"Yep graduated of Beacon," she explained

"That's really cool," I said actually excited "well im going to go see if blake wants to hang out"

"Alright kiddo just be careful of strangers"

"I will bye mom"

With that, I headed out to Blake's house to ask her if she wants to read together. I make to her house and knock on the, to which kali opens the door.

"Oh hello little Ellis im assuming you want to hang out with blake," she asked

"Yep I was want to practice some reading with her and show some of my stories to her," I said with childish glee jumping up and down

"Hahaha ok well just want you to know she has been working on a story really hard, like giving it her all," Kali said

I smiled and nodded before going in and sitting next to blake. "Hiya blakey," I said

Blake smiled and pulled out a notebook and we read our stories


	2. ch 2

"Those were great stories kids perhaps you should be writers," kali said bringing in tuna sandwiches and tea

I grabbed 2 sandwiches and munched on them and said "well I will when I am older, I want to explore remnant and its ruins, I'll take what I learn and write about it in some books,"

A big gasp was heard then blake yelled " THAT SOUNDS AWESOME," "I'll make sure to buy all your books"

Kali and I laughed at the cute display "why would I make you pay I'll give you them for free"

Kali then looked at me and said "if you want to do that then you best ask your father for training"

"Im going to when he gets home," I said

After an hour of playing around and reading more stories, blake's and my dad came into the house looking rough.

"Hello children watcha yup too," my dad asked

"Ellis is a really cool writer and wants to explore abandoned buildings" blake blurts out

"Oh? My son wants to be an explorer" dad asked

"Yep and I was wondering if you could train me so I can get strong enough to fight Grimm," I told him

"I guess I can teach you a little tomorrow," he said with a smile

"YES!!!!!" I yelled

We left soon after and we returned home and I laid on my bed

{Hello for completing the task new beginnings you have fully unlocked the Gamer powers and a free lvl up}

I-it fully unlocked 'stats'

Ellis cobalt

Lvl:2(10/50exp)

Title: the gamer

Hp:100/100

Mp:250/250

Ap:0/0

Str:5

End:7

Agility: 9

Wis:50

Int:60

Chr:23

Luck:17

Skill:

Writing(lvl 100)

Learning a foreign language(lvl 80)

History/lore(lvl 100)

Engineering(lvl 100)

Gamers life[live the life a video game character would] (lvl max)

Observe (lvl 1)

I look in awe of my wisdom and intelligence...that sounded extremely cocky, I mean I was in my late 80s so I guess I should be wise and intelligent, anyway I guess this is the start.{~a/n I did say in the summery he would be op sorry if you think its too much~}

Now what

[New quest- learning the ropes pt.1]

Fight with your dad

Rewards:30xp 100L

Bonus: land at least 1 hit on your dad

Bonus rewards: a father's pride perk, and your own weapon schematics.

The next morning I woke up to my dad walking in my room to wake me up

"Hey Elli- oh you're already that's good," dad said as I was rubbing the sleep from my eyes

"Get up and get dressed I am going to teach you the basics and test your fighting.

I walked out of the door after getting ready and found that my dad has set up a new training area. It had 3 dummies for fighting, a weapon rack, an area for muscle training, and an endurance track.

[Gamer this is the training pit. You go here to practice and hone your skills]

"Neat," I said out loud

"I know isn't it just beautiful. I built this last night as soon as I got home" dad stated proudly

Dad turned his head towards me before his face hardened "ALRIGHT today is the day I start teaching you to be a fighter, you will be pushed to your limits, fighting those monsters is not an easy task. So go grab a wooden weapon off the rack and first we'll work on stance."

I jumped at the change in voice and hurried over and grabbed a wooden katana

"Good choice...now feet should be shoulder-width apart, knees bent, and arms with your sword at the ready," Dad explained.

I did as told and made my stance

[Achievement get: the dance of the beginner

10exp]

'Oh gee thanks'

"Good job son, now, do that stance in front of me," Dad said

So I did as requested he walked over and unlicked my aura then walked back over to where he was standing and said "I want to see what you can do so I will be only doing defensive maneuvers. If you can hit me at least once you win. If you cant in 8 minutes then I win...so begin

now playing-Skyrim theme

My father pulls out a normal wooden sword and gets in a stance

I grab the handle of my katana and ran at him and when I was about a foot away I pulled my katana out and went to strike only to get blocked. I jumped backward as much as my 6-year body can do. This time I run at him again and I make a ball of mana and shoot him in the side with it knocking him back a little.

[Quest complete]

"Good now stri-" all of a sudden there was a loud explosion on the beach and a very specific snowflake crested ship pulled up to the beach and a bunch of people walked off the ship armed with guns and other weapons.

"Dad what ard they doing here,"I asked 'what is the SDC doing here, from how many people they had it looks like a small invasion'

" don't worry little one get in the house, take your mother and go into the basement." He commands

"Okay dad," I said before scrambling into the house to get mom 'this isn't going to go well is it' i mentally asked

[No]

I hate my power. And the fact that it is...sentient now?

I run into the living room and my mom is standing up with fear on her face.

"Ellis where is your father," she asked

"I don't know where he went but he told us to got to the basement," I told her

She got a grave look then turned to the basement and told me to follow.

Once we made it down there we hid in a corner, we heard people outside looking around, then we heard gunfire and a loud crash in the house.

It was the SDC thugs and they were searching the house and ordered to take anyone they can and kill the disobedient.

I started forming things wit my mana an I made a small round projectile.

[Skill: mana bullet created

Cost: 20mp

Damage: 20]

The men kicked in our basement door and rushed down to find to faunas hiding in the corner.

A woman stepped up before pointing a bi rifle at us "Alright freaks you have been given the highest honor of working in the mines, ya'know we are a little short on staff seeing how yall are dumber than the rocks you mine from the walls, soo stand up and don't try anything funny or we'll kill you."

My mother stood first and hid me behind her legs. I stood as well.

"Ya know men this animal looks kinda old, doubt she'll be any use...fire" as those words left the mouth of that monster every one of them fired on her ending the only good mother ive had in my duel existence.

As her body hit the ground I ran over to her and tried to think of anything that I could do but her eyes had already grew dull and her skin growing cold. I sat in shock, sadness, and anger. Before something inside me broke and a huge wave of energy blasted everyone back, I ran forward and grabbed a gun that was on the ground and ran up the stairs. I went outside to find hundreds of SDC goons with weapons aimed at different faunas being lead away in chains.

I looked around for my father not seeing him I ran through the streets but this alerted more guards and they shot a net over me making me unable to move any further.

"Well well well, we caught our selves a little fox," one of the guards said before knocking me out.


End file.
